wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Catfish (Twilight)
Intro Catfish is TwilightWoF's OC, created for the mass collab hybrid circus, Wings of Wonder. Do not edit and do not steal. Appearance Catfish is a young, short, sleek dragoness. She is rather short and small, contrary to normal MudWings, but her limbs are strong and flexible. She has natural beauty, but it is usually added onto with elaborate makeup. Her overscales are dark brown with gold and olive green tinges, a stark contrast to her pale yellow-white underbelly. Catfish's fins and wings are pale pink with white and blue accents. She has bright golden eyes and brown, curved horns. The most striking part of her appearance though, is that her wings are attached to her arms in a way so she can't fly. Catfish has therefore grown excellent at gliding instead. This hybrid’s glow scales shine golden-white, and there are a few slash-shaped ones on her face, but not as many as a normal SeaWing’s. There are a few more along her arms, tail, and legs. She can turn them on and off, but she doesnt have enough stripes to speak Aquatic. She has some gills on her neck, and they are enough to let her swim quickly, perhaps even faster than a SeaWing due to her wing malformation. Catfish's favorite color is pink, and when she isn't performing, she likes to wear layers of beautiful pink silk draped around her body. Her performance makeup is generally gold and black, sometimes with a few small false gems inlaid around her eyes. Personality Catfish is a vain dragoness. She cares about her looks very much and does her best to look amazing at all times. She is almost constantly trying to rearrange her scarves and/or jewelry to make herself look prettier. She is a little shallow, and isn’t the brightest bulb in the room. Catfish is also a little greedy and cheap, hoarding her treasure. On the other claw, if she ever goes on a spree, she’ll probably spend all her scales (currency) in one shot. She sometimes wishes she was richer, so she could have everything she ever wanted. Catfish has very little patience and gets irritated easily. If another dragon doesn’t understand what she’s saying, she’ll generally either ignore them or yell at them. She has a hair-trigger temper but usually forgets what made her mad a moment later. However, if someone wrongs her in a major way, she will make sure that she gets proper revenge, but she’ll never kill anyone. One of her worst pet peeves is getting teased or mocked for her inability to fly properly. She also hates getting wet or dirtied, saying it blemishes her scales. Catfish is sometimes ”fake”, faking happiness or friendliness towards dragons whom she dislikes, only to get closer to her target for revenge. She can be seen as manipulative sometimes, but she’s generally too lazy to plot something out in detail, instead going with her gut. In addition, this hybrid is quite arrogant, thinking of most dragons as plain, boring, and below her. This makes some dragons dislike her upon a first impression, while her flaunted beauty sometimes attracts many suitors (whom she all rejects). She is quite a popular dragoness, due to her natural good looks and “cheerful” façade, but she is aware that most of her “friends” arent real friends. She doesn’t usually bother to shoo them away. If a dragon becomes a true friend of Catfish’s though, they’ll find a dragon who is the most loyal friend one could ever ask for. Despite this, she absolutely cannot keep a secret, which is why nobody told her about the T&T‘s night job. She’s quite the gossiper too. Catfish enjoys being an aerial silks acrobat, partially because of the experience of something close to flying, partially because of the scales (currency), and partially because other dragons cheer for her. History WIP Occupation Catfish is part of the circus Wings of Wonder. She is an aerial silks acrobat. Come see her magnificent performance sometime! Gallery Placeholder 1.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:Occupation (Other)